Long Live The Confederacy of Independent Systems
by kentoshurriken
Summary: this story is of a cis victory that spans from episode 1-3. notable characters: Kento, Sonu Retune, Donato Kires, Padme amidala,
1. Chapter 1

**Star wars (clone wars era fan-fiction) alternate universe account**

**The clone wars era was a period of devastation across the galaxy. Many peaceful worlds fell to picking sides to the CIS or** **he Republic. This is the story of the Separatist movement succeeding in my alternate is my first fan-fiction ever** **so** **free to note anything it is greatly appreciated! Enjoy. Note this fan-fiction was made under the assumption the viewer has** **seen the star wars movies and T.V show.**

**Chapter 1 Naboo invasion**

This is the story of the confederacy's noble victory. we begin with our commander in his quarters waiting to be called down. the attack on Naboo was immanent.

Commander Kento was waiting to prove himself worthy to his new cause. he then said to himself "I was waiting in my quarters for the call down to the meeting room, viceroy Nute Gunray was going to summon myself and the other two commanders to discuss our plan of taking the surface." he smiled as he heard the announcement.

"All commanders please report to the meeting room." he walked down to the Lucrehulks command center and met his fellow commanders. A droid then briefed them on what was going to happen.

"Greetings loyal commanders of the trade federation army. Our objectives today will be the capital of Theed. Resistance is projected to be high but our enemy is unskilled. We must move swiftly or else the senate will act against capture the city ambassadors will be arriving shortly to negotiate. we must not allow them to return to the senate. We must kill them at all costs in order to buy time. The city is protected by some royal guard and presumably resistance fighters. Also they have star ships to hit us here in space. Your places to capture that are vital are as follows: 1. capture the city center and 2. Capture the hangar. 3. Kill the ambassadors. Thank you for listening and please take to your positions." Kento couldn't wait.

He was going to fight in his first battle. He checked his computer for instructions. He was then told he was to be a part of the ground invasion and a tank is to be used as his command center. he then walked to the hanger to receive his local droid control band. with it he could order around droids near him. The command droid then said,

"We are commencing landing. please get in your tank" and he did so. he felt lift off and got on his communication device

to report to the other commanders. his fellow commanders were Donato Kires, and Sonu Retune. Donato was tasked with taking the new fortress Harte Secur while Sonu was tasked with taking the spinnaker industrial plant. Kento was charged with taking Theed. he then landed at Theed and was met with the royal guard demanding that they leave. Of course Kento ordered to fire upon the guard and make way to the city center. as the droid army advanced people were seen hiding their children.

Kento did feel sorry but pressed on. Eventually he made it to the center and was met with resistance fighters. he ordered the droids to take cover and return fire. "the queen is in the palace! now is not the time for retreat" he yelled. with droids promptly saying roger roger. The droids slowly but noticeably pushed back the resistance fighters to the alley ways and gave authority to a command battle droid. After the fighting had concluded he had entered the palace where the queen was located.

"Hello queen, how are you today" she responded "why are you here? The senate will have your heads for this." "We are here to give our droids an oil bath...WHAT DO YOU THINK? This is an invasion and you are coming with us!" "Never" "seize her!" after the queen and her subordinates were captured and taken away the emergency communication signal went active. "Wonderful" Kento muttered. He opened his link." this is Kento what is the emergency?" he then heard "commander Retune reporting what is the issue." "this is Donato here what is the problem?".

Kento heard a frantic Nute Gunray say "THE SENATE HAS SENT JEDI! And they have escaped! they may be aboard one of your ships!" the three commanders said roger roger and continued with they're objectives. Kento's next assignment is to assist Retune with seizing hangar due to resistance from the royal guard. "droids i need you to come with me to the hanger Retune is ready for his attack." he shouted.

"roger roger" the droids said almost in unison. he then traveled to the hangar and talked with commander Retune." commander what is your position?" "I'm about 6 kilometers away from the hanger and droids are receiving resistance. can you assist?", "gladly" he shut off the transmitter and went on his way to the hanger.

he asked the commander droid "how many droids do we have to take the hangar?" the droid replied "143 of our droids are available for re-tasking" Kento replied "let's move in swiftly tell the droids we are moving to the hangar." as he arrived the enemy shot at him and nearly grazed his temple. the commander said "take cover near the low stone wall immediately!" "roger roger" the droids did as ordered and were firing back. Suddenly Retune ran up to Kento "i have sixty droids on this side and eighty two on the other side but the seven entrances are blocked by the royal guard. How many droids do you have?"

Kento replied "I have brought a hundred and forty three" "that will have to do. Commander Droid!" "Yes?" "I want six charges near the cracked wall on the building and I want fifteen droids in line formation for a distraction." "roger roger" the droids quickly formed a line and were taking a lot of the fire from the rebels. Retune had ordered the same to be done on the other side of the building.

After the explosives detonated droids swarmed the hangar. the pilots inside quickly surrendered and were detained. "Well Kento how was that for your first invasion?" Kento then replied "could have used less of the enemy firing back." the two commanders linked up with Kires and waited for the next set of orders.

**Well fan-fiction readers should i continue this? It's completely up to you. And please give constructive criticism not hate. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Jedi**

Kento could barely stand waiting around for new stuff to happen. As he was sitting in his quarters in the palace he decided to write a small journal to keep track of things.

ENTRY 1

The invasion was a success! Not only did i get to meet the Queen more or less, I got to win a battle with Sonu and get prisoners. Though things are going great there is a thing to be concerned about. The Jedi haven't been found yet and a ship tried to escape the planet. It may have been them but we couldn't chase them at the moment. There is a battle happening right now against a Gungan army. Which is abnormal considering they dislike the humans here. I hope this doesn't cause problems later on.

*knocking is heard* " yes?". *Sonu entered* " Get up and lets go" Kento confused replied. "Go where?" "A resistance attack has taken place we have to do something!" Kento quickly put on his control band and ran after Sonu to the site of the attack. "Slow down! its just some resistance fighters" Sonu cried out " GET DOWN!" Kento obeyed and said "What is your problem they are unskilled!" Sonu only said "look closer!" Kento peeked out from cover and saw Jedi. Kento returned to cover and ordered for reinforcements. Sonu looked as frightened as could be. " Get a grip they can be killed!" Sonu fired at the resistance fighters with the droids. Kento then contacted the Viceroy. "Viceroy. I have spotted the Jedi in my sector! There are two of them fighting alongside rebels. Double, no triple youre guard immediatly." The Viceroy replied "yes commander. keep them pinned down."

Kento turned to his commander. "keep 'em distracted. I'm going to the hanger to get more droids." "Yes Kento." "Alert the Jedi have infiltrated the hanger all battle droids secure the hanger." Kento saw them running in and took cover behind a pillar. " Kill the pilots!". Kento grimaced as ships took off.

"Viceroy we need serious help!" Viceroy replied "Help is coming to deal with the Jedi. Also I want you back in the palace immediately!" "As you command Viceroy" Kento then made his way to the palace and ran as fast as he could and got to the Viceroy. "Sir' "what is it Kento" "Bad news the pilots got into star ships. I advise you alert the fleet and activate the vultures!" Viceroy then replied "excellent thinking. *opens com link to fleet* There are star ships heading towards you send out vultures as soon as possible." "Thanks you Viceroy" *Kento notices rebels in the Palace and grabs a microphone*

"Alert all droids go to the East wing of the palace and attack the intruders." a concerned Viceroy asks "are we to be afraid?" "don't be, they may be able to break a few battle droids but i think our drioidekas will be more than a match." Viceroy then called the fleet leader "How is the battle going up there?" The leader replied "our shields are holding and we are destroying the star ships one by one, i expect a victory" Viceroy sighed and said "As do I" *the com link is then shut off* Kento checks the security footage and finds a group of the intruders ascending up to the throne level.

*activates droid control band* "all battle droids on this level guard the eastern hallway." "Viceroy they walked into a trap" "excellent" The droids them bring the intruders to the throne room in restraints. Kento and Kires approached the prisoners. Kento then spoke up "absolutely hilarious, you thought that you could win against a legion of droids to take back the planet? That is comedy at its best." Commander Kires put the prisoners in they're place as Kento walked off. The Viceroy ran up to Kento before he left and said "Good news, help has said that he has killed one of the Jedi!" Kento replied "wait who is this person again?"

The Viceroy suspiciously said "He is only to be contacted by com-link and referred to as help you understand Commander?" "Yes viceroy" Kento had orders from the fleet leader to return to the capital ship for further orders. So he boarded a ship to speak with the fleet leader. As soon as Kento boarded a transmission was sent by Nute Gunray saying "there's an emergency! we've been tricked and I'm under attack in the throne room! Help!" Unfortunately for Kento it was too late to go back as the ship has already taken off. Kento then glanced at the Lucrehulk ship only to see it exploding! Kento was instant sick to his stomach "oh no...that was the capital ship so that means-" Kento was cut off by the sound of his droid security force shutting down.

This wasn't going to stop him so he decided to fly his ship to Cato Nemoidia Trade Federation Headquarters and alert them of the defeat. "They aren't going to like this. we have lost the battle for Naboo and i guess whoever "help" was. Sonu, knowing him he probably got out because all commanders were to go to the capital ship but i don't think Kires made it. I hope the Trade Federation representatives can pull a miracle on the senate or else it's going to be a short retirement."

**And that's another chapter. We got a peek for Darth Maul and went through the fight for Naboo. So how did you like this one? Feel free for constructive criticism in the reviews and chapter also have a nice day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trade Federation Headquarters

Commander Kento and Aruteous Gunray were walking down the halls of the headquarters after Kento had landed. Aruteous had questioned him thoroughly. "What happened to the viceroy and the blockade?" "The blockade was destroyed and the ground attack had failed" Aruteous had practically jumped out of shock.

"GROUND ATTACK?" "yes" "wait a minute, what role did you play in all of this?" " I was a commander for the battle droid army and we were supposed to take the planet over."

"WHAT?" The two got the communications room door. "Kento i will handle the senate." Kento nodded and then they had entered. A holo gram communications meting

had been setup by the senate. The chancellor Valorum spoke up. " Everyone please quiet down as it is time do talk of the issue at hand, the Trade Federations blockade had majorly over stepped its boundaries and thrown Naboo into was an unprovoked attack and a disastor for the people of Naboo. If it had not been for the Jedi peace-keepers the planet of Naboo may have fallen. What do you say in your defense?" Aruteous had spoken up. " The attack was not ever meant to happen, it was the decision of the Viceroy to hire Commanders and attack the planet." just then the Jedi representative had interrupted. " But the Sith were involved, one of their Commanders was Sith! Justify that!" " Commander Kento is it? Tell us how this happened from the Trade Federations point of view." Kento prepared himself and then decided to speak " I had been hired as a Commander by Nute Gunray, I was given training and told about an attack on a planet.

I had first thought of a small planet of bandits but it did surprise me that we we're going to Naboo. When the attack carried out i had no knowledge that there was a Sith presence on the planet and lastly i do not know what the viceroys intentions were. chancellor valorum had said " As a part of the attack that occurred on Naboo you are ordered to be tried in front of the Jedi council to see if you truly knew of Nute gunrays intentions or if you had knew of the Sith being involved. As for the Trade Federation they are ordered to temporarily shut down business to purge any staff from the corporation that were involved in the attack. That will be all." The transmission cut out. Kento was then worried after his sentencing and Aruteous could tell. "You do not need to worry commander, the Jedi are merciful and they did not mention anything of a serious punishment. Just be honest with them." Kento sighed, nodded, then boarded a ship to be transported to the Jedi temple.

He then looked out to the temple in awe. "The Jedi are the most powerful people in the entire galaxy, i pray i don't offend them" Kento thought. Before much time had passed they were there surprisingly fast and he was escorted straight to the council. A police officer behind him had warned him

"Careful criminal, you dare disrespect the Jedi or try anything you will be punished heavily." Kento shivered and gathered the courage to finally step in and be a man. "Greetings"

He heard as he entered. "Welcome, my name is master Yoda." Kento began to shake "And this is Master Windu." "hello". Yoda notices that Kento is frightened.

"young one please control you're fear. This is a place of harmony and peace, and fear can only lead to pain." "Yes Master Windu"

"Kento, you are hmmm? We heard of the attack on Naboo. Unprovoked that attack was. We called you here not to punish you. Find out about the Sith presence we must."

Master Windu spoke up "Please tell us everything you know about the one known as Darth Maul."

"Uh yes, while I was down there in the hanger I remembered being ordered away to personally protect the Viceroy, while I was there I was told that someone to referred to only as help will assist with the two Jedi ambassadors.

I haven't seen Darth mauls face but I do remember Viceroy saying that Darth maul had killed one of the two Jedi." The two masters bowed they're heads in sadness.

"The Jedi were Qui Gon Jiin and Obi wan Kenobi" Kento felt guilt. "Master Qui Gon Jiin had been killed by Maul but his padawan learner Obi Wan Kenobi cut Darth Maul in half."

"I am so sorry about you're fallen but with all due respect I did not know of the Sith's presence on the planet." Master Yoda couldn't sense a lie from Kento. "Telling the truth you are."

"You may return to your daily routine." Kento nodded and took the taxi service home. He received a message from Trade Federation headquarters that until further notice he was to work as a delivery boy. He sulked as he entered his room and sat down on his computer to write a new journal.

ENTRY 2

So I have lost everything. I was a commander and now I am a delivery boy. WHY DID THOSE JEDI HAVE TO BE INVOLVED! I trained with Kires and Retune. I know them as friends and now they are probably dead. I will have to live out life normally now. I hate myself and the viceroy. I AM THROUGH WITH THE FIGHTING!

Hello again readers. This is where the first movie timeline ends and attack of the clones will start. In this chapter we got to see some Jedi and we know what Kento will be doing for 10 years of his life OR WILL HE? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The birth of the CIS

ENTRY 3

Well its been over ten years since i have updated this account! I wanted to record a special invitation from the Trade Federation HQ to go to Geonosis for some sort of agreement. They didn't say much about the agreement itself but they did mention that someone named "tyrannus" will be the "organizer". i'm guessing its some sort of cover name. Well i sense a promotion, ANYTHING is better then delivering packages all day.

Kento heard knocking at his door, "Mr Kento you're shuttle is awaiting." "coming!" he had shouted back. He had put on his old and worn uniform and walked with the Trade Federation representative. He had began walking with the representative. "why is this offer being given to me", The representative looked confused. "Uh... i am sorry, Viceroy Nute Gunray has refused to tell me why." "Odd." After a short walk the two had reached the shuttle and took of into hyper space. "So what is Geonosis like?" Kento had asked. "It is a desert planet inhabited by the insect creatures called Geonosians." "interesting..." The shuttle had came out of hyperspace and landed inside the planets atmosphere. They had then landed on a rock spire. "Kento please make ready for the Viceroy." Kento had stood up as the door opened to expose Nute Gunray. "Viceroy i'm pleased to see you are still in power." Viceroy had replied indeed, put this on" Viceroy had handed him a newer looking droid control band. "You will need it." "thank you Viceroy." "Please come with me Kento Tyranus is beginning the agreement proposal!" Kento had entered a room with representatives of industrial companies and the banking clan inside a circular room with an older grey haired man behind a podium. "Ahhh good he now have the Trade Federation representatives here." the old man had said. "please take your seats" Kento had done as instructed and sat with the banking clan obediently. Once more the man had spoke up. "Everyone i have a proposal for you, one that could lead us to riches. I call it the confederacy of independent systems." Kento was confused "The confederacy is a dream of mine to unite the galaxies industry into a more powerful than ever army to take down the corrupt Republic once and for all!" Everyone began to cheer for him. Kento had spoke up "We are just manufacturers how are we to produce an army out of machinists?" the cheers cut to silence "That is what caught my mind as well. i have a solution for the army. Droids." The crowd murmured in agreement. "A droid army was proven ineffective at Naboo because they must receive they're power and orders from a control ship." "until recently you are correct!" Tyranus begins pacing back and forth. "The Geonosian and Techno Union manufacturers have given us a solution! free thinking droids!" Kento was still concerned "but the droid AI will be costly." "you are very perceptive young one, Expenses will be covered by the banking clan by taking from the republics bank funds right under they're noses." "any more observations?" "yes only one more." "do tell" "who will be leading this proposed droid army?" "I shall lead us into victory!" The crowd of manufacturing companies cheered. "who here is willing to sign the treaty?" one by one companies agreed. "The banking clan will join you're confederacy" "The Techno U-*radio sounds*- nion will support you're confederacy." "The Muunilinst will join you're confederacy." Eventually Tyranus had reach the viceroy. "Viceroy, do you support our confederacy?" The viceroy had made up his mind. "I will fully support you're confederacy." "Excellent this day will be known as the beginning of the republics end." Kento was told to follow a Geonosian by the name of Poggle the Lesser. a protocol droid was given to translate Geonosian. "Welcome Kento to the Geonosian East super factory." "It's a pleasure to be here Poggle." "we have 5 Combat ready droids in mass production and prototypes for new models." Kento was in awe. "The B1 and B2 battle droids are at you're command level. As you are promoted you have access to different battle droids." "I like what i see here." Tyranus had approached. "Lord tyranus." "Kento there is someone i would like you to see." "come" Kento had followed Tyranus to a prison cell. In here is a restrained Jedi from you're past. You must be careful around him." "I will my lord." Kento entered the room to see a Jedi restrained. "Who are you, another torturer?" Kento had simply said "I just want a conversation and my name is Kento." "What do you want from me? I saw the meeting." "You have? well you are always free to join our movement you know." "Never?" "Well then Jedi what might you're name be?" "My name is Obi-Wan-Kenobi." "Yoda said you were the padawan from the Naboo attack. I thought Maul had killed you too and i was being deceived." "You were there?" "Well Mr. Kenobi I see you don't remember the commander who ordered droids to try to kill you." "I suppose not." "If you come out alive you and i could be great friends. That's all the time I have for now. Take care Jedi." "Same to you Kento i Suppose." Kento left the cell to find Tyranus standing in front of him. "How was you're meting with Obi-Wan?" "Excellent as a matter of fact." "Splendid! i should hope you get some rest come on you're quarters are this way." Kento was walked to his quarters to get some much needed rest. As he lay in his bed he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

That's yet another chapter! It looks like the plot is starting up with quite the setup and a visit too an old Friend. Stay reading to find out about what happens with the newly formed confederacy of independent systems.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Execution

Kento was giggling like a child passing the Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi. He couldn't wait for the Geonosian arena trial. Before he got too lost in though his com link went active. "All personnel receiving, there is a Jedi attempting to set our captured Jedi free. After them now!" Kento responded "This is Commander Kento, Where is the Jedi?" The security officer replied "the upper assembly line" "roger roger." Kento took local control over some B1's and a few B2 super battle droids to go after the Jedi intruder. " Team! I'm ordering you to go with me down to the lower assembly line to apprehend intruders!" "ROGER ROGER" Kento and the droids got on the large elevator and made is way down to the Jedi. Kento points them out. "There engage the Jedi and the girl. Subdue them!" "ROGER ROGER" the droids had said in unison. There was now a fight to capture the Jedi and the girl. *goes on com channel to droids* "Team i need you to keep the Jedi on the conveyor belt! im going for the girl." "yes sir" the droid replied. As the fire from the team of droids intensified Kento was able to slip behind the girl aiming a blaster at her head. "Gun. Down. Now." The girl complied. "Turn around!" As the girl turns Kento recognizes her. "Senator Amidala?" "yes." "order you're boyfriend to surrender now" "or what?" Kento puts barrel of gun on her head. "Ani! stop we have been beaten." "but i-" "ANI!" The Jedi listens and turns off his light saber. "good" The droids stop firing. "Transport the prisoners down to the holding area. Lord Tyrannus is not gonna like this." Kento is hailed on the com link and he puts the caller through.* "HAVE THE JEDI BEEN SECURED!?" "yes my lord i have been able to identify the Jedi and the girl." "go on." "the Jedi is Anakin Skywalker and the girl is Sentator Amidala. they are on their way to the prison hold." "Okay make sure you can keep a close eye on them. execution is in an hour. be ready." *Kento turns off com link and sighs in relief* one slip up and he could have let the secret of the CIS out. Kento sighs and goes up to meeting area. yranus is there to greet everyone. he spoke up. "we have had intruders in this facility, thankfully they have been subdued by Kento." tyrannus looked to Kento with a smile. "But we must remain alert!. our army is not yet complete. we must remain vigilant! The execution is to take place right away!"Kento couldnt believe his ears, the jedi were to be executed by arena now? "commander Kento. meet me at the viewing stand." "yes sir." Kento was excited, he captured a senator AND a Jedi. He was nervous about the execution because Geonosians throw those slated to be executed in an arena to fight to the death with an assortment of toughed out his thoughts and walked to the area where tyranus said to meet. When he arrived he saw a cheering crowd of Geonosians in a Colosseum made from rock. "Kento! please have a seat" Kento did as he was instructed and sat next to tyranus. "My lord, is this where the Jedi are to be executed?". "yes it is, they will be torn apart so publicly, in front of these geonosian warriors so that they will see my power." Kento was shocked. "so this whole thing is an example to attain allies." Tyranus gave a wicked smile. "if you look at it that way." A figure aproached. it was a mandalorian warrior in a grey suit of armor. "who is joining us my lord?" "this is a bounty hunter by the name of jango fett. he will be of assistance in case of anything going wrong." Jango spoke. "pleased to make your acquaintance." Kento and Jango shook hands formally. "its an honor." Lastly the nemoidonians made it. one of them spoke to Tyranus. " sir the beasts are ready." "good, send out the prisoners." The prisoners were brought out in chains and on war chariots. They were chained to large rock poles. "send out the beasts!". Rusty gates opened revealing monsters such as the ackley, a creature from the planet Felucia that is a six legged creature that could stab its foes to death. 3 were released in total. Tyrannus started the games. The monsters charged at the prisoners and to the viewers surprise and the crowds dismay chased them up the poles. Kento watched closely at the two Jedi in danger of death. One of the creatures was able to claw the girl, leaving large claw marks on her back. The games were getting good. but then as the contestants were close to death and tyranus was at the edge of his seat. light sabers began igniting throughout the audience and it turned to chaos, "THE JEDI FOLLOWED US!" poggle had spoke in geonosian. Tyrannus had said in a communicator "All available droids! Jedi have entered the arena, they are hostile" Whist the chaos was in motion Tyrannus almost was happy the Jedi attacked. As the Jedi hacked down squad after squad of droids, new ones were almost instantaneously replacing the previous ones. As they watched Kento had felt a sensation of anger, one he had never felt before. Tyrannus had noticed, "Kento i can feel your anger developing" Tyrannus handed him a long range blaster. "Use it" Kento began firing at the Jedi killing one after the other, he must have killed seven over the coarse of five minutes. Tyrannus watched with a close eye. Kento was murdering Jedi and enjoying it out of pure hatred, a hatred that came out of nowhere. As kento stopped his murderous spree, Tyrannus had to say something. "your power is sudden, where does this power come from." Kento jumped back. "uhhh what sir?" Kento had noticed dead Jedi at the base of the look out seats he was in. "Did i do that?" "Yes kento, you had killed seven Jedi! Most impressive." Kento doesn't remember a moment of his slaughter. "I don't understand all i remember was seeing a Jedi not like any other down there, he wore white armor with a hexagon carved into it. I cant find him again." Tyrannus didnt notice whatever "Jedi" he spoke of, as he turned to see kento firing off shots at the jedi, he began to see something else in him, Tyrannus had a little smile creep up on his face. "I think you had a vision" Kento had stopped firing. "A wha?" Tyrannus had responded with. "A sense you may learn in good time, if we can defeat this Jedi attack first." Kento nodded and put his curiosity away and returned to the task at hand. "a vision?" he thought. Kento sighed and ordered a few B2 battle droids as personal guard. As he did so Jango jet packed into the ring as Kento stood in surprise! "Wait!" Jango had immediately taken to engaging master windu. "oh no" he though once more "master windu is too much!" Kento watched the two fight as Tyrannus eyed kento. Jango began to lose and his jet pack was damaged. Master windu stepped closer and closer deflecting each blaster shot from Jangos pistol. When master windu drew his light saber to strike he took a shot from kento's blaster, saving jango's life. Jango gave Kento a well deserved thumbs up and Kento returned it. "you know Tyrannus? im starting to like that guy." At first Tyrannus was going to scold Kento for not allowing Jango's death he thought better of it. His anger could be enhanced if he had an attachment to someone. as the jedi were pushed into the center into a ring the surrounding droids stopped firing due to a suprising order from Tyrannus. "Jedi! listen here! You are intruding on our planet. surrender now and i will make sure that your lives will be sparred." To which Master Windu replied with "We will not be hostages to be bargained with!" Tyrannus gave a look to the ground and said. "then...im sorry old friend." The droids aimed their blasters at the Jedi once more. "Old friend!?" Just as Kento was going to question Tyrannus on his statement a triangular shaped shadow overtook the arena. The nemoidian representatives and Kento looked into the sky to see a large number of vessels showing off a republic symbol on the bottom. As they stared in a daze Ships began pouring out of the vessels. Kento was the first to snap out of the daze and he gripped Tyrannus's shoulders out of fear and looked him straight in the eye!

"We are under attack!"

And that is chapter 5, The fanfiction is set in motion. How was it? Leave a review because it helps a lot


	6. Chapter 6

The shadow that was cast over the Arena was coming from a star ship above. Kento hurryingly turned to Poggle. "POGGLE LAUNCH ALL AVAILABLE FIGHTERS!" Poggle in turn ran as fast as possible to the command center and began ordering fighter divisions composed of vulture droids after the vast amounts of fighters and gunships pouring out of the star ships in atmosphere. Kento turned to tyrannus.

"My lord what are we to do? This attack is massive! The gunships have taken the Jedi out of the arena. I suggest we increase production of fighters to destroy the gunships they are arriving in!" Tyrannus sternly replied with "No! We cannot sustain a defense with the droids we have we must retreat immediately! I'm ordering my ship to be ready I suggest you get to yours."

Kento had heard a voice saying stay in his head over and over. Kento gripped his head as Tyrannus just smiled at him. Kento had decided to follow the voice and stand up to Tyrannus. "I will stay and fight if you will not! I shall defend this area and cover your escape. Go my lord!"

Tyrannus decided it was best to follow what Kento had said and had taken unusual interest in Kento. " Very well." He had got on a speeder and started to go to the hanger to his ship. Kento was greeted with poggle again. "Poggle, I need to take command of the battle, give my control band permission!" Poggle had instantly done so and shown him to the command center with a protocol droid as translator, He had begun to brief kento on the situation.

"The enemy has a large human based army that is skilled and all genetically similar." Poggle activated a holo-map showing the spire they were inside at the moment not far off from the arena. "The droid forces we have ready are in Blue whilst the opposing army isdisplayed in red. Use this map to the best of your ability and get down there!" Kento had decided to load the holo-map on his control band and took a speeder straight to the front line as Poggle looked off at the battle concerned.

When Kento had arrived The HARDCELL ships the droids were trying to protect came under long range missile fire and as Kento lay in a trench he had ordered to the ship to use the missile defense system rather than the shield as he luckily noticed the missiles heading towards the fuel line which was unshielded. It had saved the ship as it took off. Kento sighed with relief and began firing off a blaster at the approaching death sentence of the enemy soldiers. Kento as he was shooting noticed two FATAL flaws in the droids strategies as he fired at the clones and the Jedi leading them.

One was that they were marching into them mindlessly so Kento ordered them to take priority of the trenches rather than marching and second was the enemy vehicles were not being classified as a threat. Kento actually face palmed and ordered the enemy walkers as priority one as they were blasting apart the droid lines. As he did this the opposing army was caught in a dead lock and Kento and his forces just traded shots for about an hour of earth time. "I wonder if my lord has escaped.

/THE HANGER/

As Tyrannus had arrived at the hanger with his Geonosian guard he ordered them off to battle as he approached a holo-communications room. When he had reached it he shut the door and bowed down as the communicator activated and a hooded man appeared. "Count Dooku, how nice to see you" The man had said in a raspy and low voice. "Has the Confederacy been formed?" Dooku had raises his head to look at the man and said. " yes lord Sidious, All favorable members have joined as you had planned." The hooded man whose face was just barely visible smiled as he said. "Very good count, I should expect you to be joyous but this is not so…..what is bothering you?" Count Dooku spoke with a hastened voice as he said.

"My lord, I met a young commander who calls himself Kento and he has extraordinary abilities." The hooded Sidious had shown a hint of curiosity. "Oh…. Please enlighten me with the details." "His ability to see into the future and predict himself later in life is a Jedi trait, I believe he is force sensitive." The hooded man was amused and thought of what to do with this new information. "Send him to me, I shall prove it myself."

Count Dooku knew what this meant and felt awful for Kento as the last time he went to Sidious to be proven to force sensitivity and to assess his power was painful. "My lord my decision could be Hasty-" Dooku was met with a loud and clear "SILENCE! My decision is final, send him to me and tell him to meet me on the planet Korriban. Am I making myself clear?" Dooku bowed his head once more. "Yes my lord, it will be done." "Excellent" The transmission cut off and Dooku boarded his ship and set off for the line.

/THE BATTLEFIELD/

Kento's deadlock had finally been broken as he was attacked by 4 Jedi and ordered his droids in the very front to retreat. As Kento noticed one of the Jedi separated he shot her in the head, killing her and demoralizing the troops. As the Jedi he had killed had a master that had felt her death through the force turned his attention to Kento and charged him with his Lightsaber drawn. Kento had ducked under his swing and kicked the Jedi down and just before he could take the shot to end the Jedi's life. He had been choked by the force by the emotionally broken Jedi. As he gasped for air his luck saved his life once more as Dooku had fired a laser cannon shot at the Jedi from his ship and got Kento aboard.

"Wait my lord the battle it's not over!" Dooku had given another stern look and said "This battle is no longer of importance! We are going to Korriban!" Kento was frustrated because he was numerically winning the battle. "My lord the troops they are going to destroy the factory, everything!" Tyrannus had said "I want to hear no more of this battle! The Command droids will take it from there, You must be thankful for this journey, You are about to meet the most powerful man in the galaxy." Kento was in shock. He didn't know he was going to meet somebody else new. "Who are we going to meet my lord?" Tyrannus had turned away and as he looked out into space said quietly. "My master…"

And the clone war started, how was this one? I tried to keep sidious ominous and mysterious. how did I do. also sorry for last two chapters spacing issues. It was a big problem I had where I couldn't space properly. So how is this format? Put your opinion in the reviews as everything helps and have a good day as chapter 7 is on the way!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The ride on the ship was mostly quiet as both Tyrannus and Kento were anxious about meeting this man. Kento wondered if he would even survive the meeting, He wondered why this meeting was arranged. As Kento had learned while he was reading in the library Korriban was a Sith controlled world that fell into several wars that caused the planet to be completely abandoned. Some say you can feel the hateful force from the wars that happened years before.

As they landed they found them selves in an old building. Tyrannus noted. "This should keep us covered from any explorers." Kento nodded and began walking about two miles out. "This place is very creepy, its hard to think this was such a battleground." Tyrannus agreed. "This planet was worth fighting for as the Sith draw power from places of such hate." Kento took note and moved on.

Eventually Tyrannus said "We have arrived on time." They were standing in a very empty area with a few broken buildings next to them and a road connecting them. All of a sudden a raspy voice spoke up loud and clear. "Count, please give the man your light saber." Tyrannus spoke to Kento as he handed over his light saber. "Refer to me here as Count Dooku." "Yes my lord."

Kento had taken the Light saber and was able to turn it on. The voice spoke up once more. "Step away from him Count." Dooku took a good 20 steps back. Kento was worried for his life. He gripped the Light saber close to him. "Use your fear and embrace the hate, let it guide you in your fight." The raspy voice ordered. "Fight? "

Just as Kento had let that word escape his mouth he heard an old man yell "raaaaaa" As he was attacked by a hooded old man in an overhead strike. Kento by instinct used the saber to block the strike. Kento used a horizontal strike but was avoided as the old man jumped to his side and struck only to meet the defense of Kento's blade. The man spoke as the light saber pushed against one another.

"Use your hatred and let the force guide you to strike me down!" Kento just then got over his fear and started getting angry. He didn't know why but on this old planet it felt good to be angry, a surge of power rushed through him and he got in about 5 solid strikes before the lights sabers locked together again. "Your skill is apparent; Do not let your arrogance BLIND YOU." Kento felt a jolt of electricity shock him and he was on the ground in pain.

All he seen was purple light coming from the hooded man's fingers electrocuting him. "AHHHHHHHHH" The pain was excruciating and he couldn't stand and felt near death. Just as he began slipping away he had seen the armored version of himself walk towards him and soon INTO HIM! Something inside him died, all remorse died. This power is something he hadn't experienced before. Count Dooku watched in terror as he stood up smiling with electricity shocking him constantly.

Kento lost all sense of himself and his pain and took one step after the other towards the hooded man. Kento ignited his light saber and locked his with the hooded man's. The man gave surprise and was about to break off for a strike but Kento gripped his throat with his hand and caused the man to extinguish his saber as Kento started lifting him off his feet and throwing him as hard as he could into a nearby abandoned building. The man used all of his Sith power to keep himself alive. Kento's power rush at that point ended and he collapsed face first into the ground unconscious.

Count Dooku and the hooded man (sidious) stood over his collapsed body. "He is strong with hatred that he doesn't tap into often." Count dooku agreed. "Yes but how are we to hone his skill to the new order's benefit?" Sidious pondered for a moment. "He needs a companion to lose, someone to love and someone to hate." Count Dooku thought of someone. "What about Kenobi, He is a threat and erasing him so we can get to Anakin may work to our benefit." Sidious decided Count Dooku's idea was valid. "Very well. It shall be done."

They then slowly dragged an unconscious Kento onto a ship and made a course to Coruscant. "We will prevail and our new empire will be complete." The ship then took off, and our adventure begins.

Sorry if this was a shorter chapter. But hey its important, as always leave a review below!


	8. Chapter 8

Kento Awoke in a chair on the ship with Tyrannus flying the ship beside him. "Where am I?" Tyrannus said. "Ahhh you are awake! Good." Kento held his head in pain. "What happened, I remember you saying we were going to meet your master. Tyrannus gave a confused look." Whatever do you mean? We are currently heading to Coruscant, I had saved you from a Jedi about to strike you down. I thought you would be safer with the CIS council." Kento was shocked to hear this. "wait no that isn't right we went to a planet called Korriban and met an old man. You gave me a light saber and told me to call you Count Dooku, Why do I remember this?" Tyrannus had replied with "I honestly have no knowledge of such a visit occurring, why would we go to korriban in the first place? The planet was abandoned." Kento gave up.

"I guess I had an awful dream." Tyrannus nodded in agreement. "well you have slept for an entire Coruscant rotation so I suppose you had the time to dream. Well its of no concern, we must deal with the politics and the Jedi order." Kento gave a look of surprise. "You mean the senate! THEY WILL KILL US!" Tyrannus gave a smile "no, we have a valid argument." Kento responded with "And what would that be my lord, we killed Jedi!" "And they had an army in secret which is illegal for the republic. Patience is key Kento."

Kento turned away and noticed that they had arrived at the senate building. "we are here my lord." Tyrannus grabbed his gear and approached the senate building. "Be calm in this building and keep a level head, answer honestly when questioned." Kento nodded in agreement and the two went to the new separatist party and got in a seat which had the ability to float in air.

Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the republic, prepared his speech earlier and is going to deliver it. Both Tyrannus and Kento were at the edge of their seats. The speech began. "Ladies and gentleman of the republic, today is a day that I would even surrender my power to prevent. The republic has found itself in war once more and the opposing force to the republic is the confederacy of independent systems." Some of the senators gasp in fear while others smile and nod their heads in agreement.

"The separatists are composed of our industry and have presented a crippling blow to the republic and democracy with their backwards laws, soldiers, and ideas, and have gave our galaxy, teeming with life, a bad name. I have authorized the use of an army unknowingly created for the republics use albeit illegally but out of NECCESITY to preserve Peace! Order! And freedom!"

The senators are divided with some cheering and some booing. "Thank you for listening and now, a word from the greatest peace keepers in all of the galaxy, The Jedi order." Chancellor Palpatine leaves the center and master Yoda and master Kenobi Take to the center of the senate building. Obi wan notices Kento and the both stare in each others eyes for just a moment until Obi wan broke the stare. Master Yoda was the first to speak.

"Master Yoda I am, speak for the Jedi order I do, The separatists, done something unacceptable they have, The Jedi order, Peacekeepers we are, committed to the republic, since birth we were, assist in stopping the separatists, we will." This time ALL senators gasped as the Jedi interfered with the new war. Master Kenobi was the second to speak.

"Greetings every one, I am Obi wan Kenobi and I speak for the Jedi order as well. This war needs to be resolved quickly and planets need to gather their warriors in order to protect from the separatist threat. Our republic has been strong since we defeated the sith empire, from a dark time in our galaxies history. The separatists are not to be toyed with, they are our industry, if any worlds wish to assist us in our ship building processes please speak now."

Master Kenobi had a somber look on his face when he didn't see any hands raised except for one. "What planet do you represent?" Kenobi said to the planet with they're hands raised. "We represent Kuat, We wish to assist you as much as possible in dealing with the threat. "Master Kenobi smiled "thank you. It is much appreciated" A few other hands were raised such as the correlian party but not much else. "Thank you to those wishing to assist us. We will strengthen our hold on our allies. Kento asked Tyrannus "Should we say something." Tyrannus had agreed and activated his floating platform.

"Not so fast Master Kenobi, I do believe the separatist party has something to say" Kento protested. Master Kenobi gave a concerned look but stated "You are free to give your views." "Thank you" Tyrannus was the man to give his speech. "Everyone, My name is Count Dooku!" Kento was shocked! He was right! He listened intently to what Count Dooku had to say. "I call on worlds to defend themselves not from a separatist invasion but a broken republic!" Once again the crowd gasped. "This republic has been broken and corruption among fellow senators has run rampant. Our industry that were once proud members of the republic have had enough of being held hostage by unfair taxes and pirates and are standing up for themselves for a new more refined system."

Kento was intrigued by what Dooku had to say. "We have created an army of droids that can be renewable and protect our supporters. Your attack on Geonosis will not go un-noted." Master Kenobi retaliated by saying "We may have attacked and invaded but remember it was a provoked invasion! You kidnapped two Jedi and a senator. Including myself." Count Dooku countered Obi wan Kenobi's claim by saying "You had trespassed on Geonosian private property without any form of permission as well as brought an un-registered vessel on our property." Master Kenobi took a step back and bowed his head in defeat. "That battle cost Geonosian lives and Droid metal. We defended Geonosian tradition with force as the Jedi attacked and we did our best and excelled over their army as we could produce more droids than clones during the battle. We have a superior force and wish to donate our power to defenseless worlds if they join our confederacy. For example what planets are in support of us right now by a show of hands?"

Roughly half of the senate raised their hands. "As you can see, a large amount of others agree that the republic is broken! The power must be passed to a superior system! And I conclude my argument with this, If you are tired of taxes , murder, and crime, be a part of our future, if not, you may find the war on your doorstep." Count Dooku sat down as a lot of applause emanated from the crowd as some world representatives gave a standing ovation.

"Nice speech, I think we have some leeway with the senate." Count Dooku gave concern. "We have dominance mainly in the outer rim when it comes to the senate. We need to secure the outer rim in defenses immediately." Kento was a bit bothered by that. "Shouldn't we do a strike on the inner rim and the core so they can be shaken up and hesitant to an attack?" Count Dooku didn't want to hear his suggestion. "Patience, in due time we will strike and take the core." Kento turned away as the meeting ended and boarded the ship with Count Dooku trailing behind. "No worries Kento my friend, on our next return the senate building will be flying a separatist flag, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Count Dooku and Kento left the senate building the separatist's had no time to spare on the war effort. "We must begin fighting now!" Count dooku shouted in a rather loud voice. "Calm down my lord! We may have to think this through a bit more. We should be attacking republic systems near geonosis first. And I think I have an idea of where our attack should take place."

Count Dooku sighed. "Very well." He said as he calmed himself down. "What is your suggestion?" Kento giggled a little in excitement. "Ryloth!" Count Dooku gave a curious look. "Why there Kento?" "because it is so close to geonosis the republic could use it as a base of attack." Count Dooku saw reason in what he had suggested. "Very well Kento, you may prove a valuable asset in the separatist movement,"

Kento nodded and smiled from his approval. "We should use the droid force we have on Geonosis to attack. It's the best bet on taking the planet." Count Dooku agreed. "Good idea, I shall give the green light on this, also, I need you to meet one of my top commanders you will get acquainted with for this operation. "oh?" The ship the two were on got out of hyperspace in a CIS fleet.

"Watt Tambor is charged with the attack on this system." "Wait you were going to attack it anyway without telling me?" Count Dooku was caught. "It was a test to see of our interests aligned." Kento decided to buy what the Count had said but he did have a bit of suspicion growing towards him. "Very well my lord."

The ship had docked inside the Capital ship leading the fleet. It was a modified providence class with a heavier and more powerful shield than it would normally have. As the ship touched down in the hanger bay Count Dooku and Kento walked together out of their ship to see four super battle droids and Watt Tambor standing in front of them. "Greetings Count Dooku. What brings you to the southern siege?"

"Greetings Watt Tambor, I have someone who will prove to be your most valuable resource on the battlefield." Watt gave a cold look through his glass covered eyes. "Well I do like my valuables." Kento then took a step forward to Watt Tambor and wave hello. "Hello Mr. Tambor, my name is Kento and I have been sent here to help."

Watt looked him over for a second and noticed Kento was of average build and in regular clothing. "What use is an average person such as him to me Count."

Count Dooku gave a stern look. "You are to trust and protect Kento as he assists you in this invasion. Am I making myself clear?!" Watt took a full step backwards and bowed forward a bit. "Yes me lord he w*radio sounds* will be safe with me." Count Dooku was pleased. "Excellent, I am off to the northern front to talk business with the Muunilinst. Goodbye you two." And just like that Count Dooku turned away and took off in his ship.

Watt Tambor started the conversation. "Pleased to work with you Kento, We are off to the bridge to discuss are forces and strategies." Kento nodded and they took an elevator up to the bridge. As the elevator stopped and they exited Watt Tambor led Kento with his hand to the front window of the bridge. Kento's jaw dropped as a MASSIVE separatist fleet was shown to him. "Quite the sight isn't it Kento?" Kento could only nod in his amazement. But luckily he turned away from his view and was led to a Holo Computer. On the computer a Holo image of a Ryloth major city appeared. "this is our objective. The capital city." Kento looked it over and nodded.

"Quite the thing to attack huh?" Watt Tambor carried on. "it is. We brought an excessively large fleet to deal with the Ryloth army that defends the planet." "Are there any republic forces stationed there?" Watt Tambor shook his head. "No there isn't. However the Ryloth army is VERY strong and is well armed in both space and land. In space they are spread thin however an*radio sounds* are easy to defeat. The real challenge is the land force." Kento looked over the highlighted positions where the Ryloth army was dug in. "We are going to lose a lot of droids taking that city by force, do you have any suggestions Kento."

Kento rubbed his chin pondering. "I think I do." Kento highlighted a village not far off from the capital city. "This village is undefended. We can take this village and keep the citizens hostage and force them to hand over the capital city so we won't have to lose any droids at all." Watt looked over the map.

"Good Idea, but what are we to do with the citizens after we have taken the capital?" Kento had another stroke of genius. "We just relocate them to they're city hall where I see in your plan you want to use as a command post. That way the republic forces cant destroy the building because they would kill civilians."

Watt Tambor was shocked that he hadn't thought of this. "Well….now… good observation. I shall modify my plan to accomadate your suggestions. This may work!" Kento smiled and agreed. "Contact Count Dooku."

Watt Hurriedly made his way to the Holo communications computer and made a call to Count Dooku. The count had responded. "Yes Watt, this had better be important." "My lord, Kento has pointed out a method to improve our plan, I would like to discuss it with you." Count Dooku had replied with "Go on." "Kento says we may *radio sounds* be able to take the capital using hostages as a threat rather than an assault." Count Dooku thought it over and agreed. "You may modify the plan as Kento sees fit. I want that city."

Watt Tambor ended the call. "Kento, We are moving out." Kento nodded as the ship entered hyper space towards Ryloth. The invasion of Ryloth was about to begin…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The fleet entered hyper-space towards Ryloth. It was a quiet trip, outside of droids arming themselves and reporting to their respective drop ships. When they arrived Watt yelled in horror, there was a massive republic blockade of acclamators and venators. Watt was stuck in a daze so Kento shook him out of it. Watt was still speechless. Kento shook his head and went on the communications line to the hanger bay.

"Launch all vultures on the double!" The red eyes of the vulture fighters lit up and poured out of the providence class in swarms. Where as the republic ships also spewed out V19 Torrent fighters. Watt finally spoke up.

"Why?" Kento felt as if Watt was incompetent. "Why? Nobody cares why! Get your head straight. We need to deal with the venators blocking the way." Watt nervously shook his head. "We hyper spaced in very close so our ships are also engaging." Watt replied with "Can you take this one." Kento, angry that Watt was cowering in fear said. "YES I WILL BECAUSE YOU WONT."

Kento opened the Holo computer and took fleet commander privileges. "Muunificients! I need you to get into diamond formation around the Providence class battle ships." The droids mindlessly replied with a classic "Roger Roger." As they moved Kento gave an order to the techno union ships screening the row of separatist ships. "Over load all weapons and target their long range guns!" "Roger Roger." The republic luckily was suppressed long enough for the Muunificients to get into position and as a bonus the republic's fleet commanders Venator was suffering a major engine room fire. Kento celebrated. "YES!"

The Vultures slowly but surely tore through the V19 torrents and forced the rebublic to land their acclamators on the planet surface while the remaining cruisers and destroyers were destroyed one by one. Kento laughed at this. He was defeating the enemy and having fun! Well…. Until Kento realized that after all the effort in space almost all the republic acclamators carrying legions of foot soldiers safely escaped to the planets surface. Kento wiped his forehead and told his ships to enter the atmosphere.

He contacted count Dooku in his spare moment. "Count! The republic has placed a large army at Ryloth. We under estimated the republics strength. How is the invasion of crystophsis going?" Count Dooku had a somber look on his face as he told Kento. "The invasion is also being met with a large amount of resistance." Kento shook his head in disappointment and anger.

He slammed his fist onto the computer. "Patience Kento. The war will be ours!" Kento had a feeling that the seperatists might be over matched. "We shall se my lord." The call ended. He returned to the command console. "All ships! I want a damage report." "Roger Roger." There was a small pause between transmissions until the droid commander spoke up again.

"We have two Techno union ships destroyed and one Muunificient destroyed with two more damaged." Kento's grim expression lit up. "That's it? We still have our carriers?" The droid replied "Yes." "Well at least something's going to plan. Thank you commander." Kento ordered the landing towards the village outside the capital.

"Watt!" Watt turned to meet Kento's cold expression. "uhh…. Yes?" Kento said "You're an industrialist. You belong in the separatist council. Not a battlefield." Watt took this to heart as he knew Kento was correct. "Yes, just take charge." Watt left the command center. Kento did as well making his way to the hanger bay to board a shuttle down.

"How far along are the droids." The droid in charge responded with. "All droids are ready to depart on your command." Kento patted the droid on the back. "Good work." The droid was shocked that his superior treated him with respect. "Uhhh.. thanks!"

Kento boarded his shuttle along with the rest of the drop ships he flew to the planets surface. "Flak! Evasive action." The droid ships weaved left and right avoiding the intense turbo laser fire. Before Kento knew it the ship landed on a plains nearby the village and was met with HEAVY fire from the republic defenses. Kento ordered the droids to charge the enemy line due to the extreme lack of cover.

Kento ran forward with a fire of determination in his eyes as blue laser bolts flew past his head. He took out his E-5 blaster and fire off a whole clip at them during the charged. After about two minutes straight of running Kento found himself inside trenches with clone dead bodies. The whole trench was devoid of life. Only corpses of clone soldiers.

"Take positions and turn their guns against them. The droids on command hacked the enemy turbo laser towers and the towers spun around and fired at the republic forces downrange. Kento reloaded and peeled off a few droids with his control band. Kento and his squad left the main fight to a cave underpass that lead to the village. Kento contacted Watt.

"Watt, what are the scanners saying about the village?" Watt, still on the providence. Scanned Kento's location and replied. "The scanners show *radio sounds* nothing in your area." Kento, took a breath. "Thank you." Kento arrived at the village, linking up with a small strike force also sent to secure the civilians. Kento went door to door asking the civilians to stay in the town square and stay there.

The citizens, frightened out of their minds obeyed while crying. As citizens left Kento noticed this village was starving. The farms were covered in dust. Kento ordered the villagers to be fed out of heart. As the villagers were fed they trusted the droids more although they were still skittish.

Kento contacted Watt. "Watt, the civilians are secure, how is the main fight going?" Watt replied. "The fight is going well Kento." "excellent." Kento went on the village holo communicator and opened a communications link with the capital cities prime minister.

"Hello there." The ruling twilek moved his rather fat body from his chair and looked at Kento with absolute disgust. "oh hello there separatist scum. I see you are taking my citizens hostage like a fiend." Kento giggled. "and I see you are getting fat off your citizens food mr. diabeetus." The prime minister fueled by rage yelled "SILENCE!" Kento stepped back. "What are you doing here?" Kento replied. "taking this planet to better it. Like your supposed to be doing." The prime minister said "Hah? I wont surrender my city even if you slaughter that pathetic village." Kento realized he was looking into the eyes of a monster, filled with greed. "So be it fatty." Kento angrily ended the communications transmission.

Kento Communicated Count Dooku. "Yes Kento, is there something wrong? " "My lord, the prime minister will not surrender the city even with the threat of the populace's extermination." Count Dooku gave a cold look "then exterminate and punish his arrogance." "Whoa whoa whoa there! These people are innocent." "Sometimes in war Kento, sacrifices must be made. Unless you ave a better idea." Kento had an invisible light bulb appear above his head. "Maybe I do have a better idea."…. (continued in part two.)

Yay, that's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Kento lit up with his idea. He remembered hearing over radio chatter about a new separatist artillery weapon that used shells to bombard cities. He though if he dug inside the village enough with his droids in trenches that they could hold against any attempt to destroy the guns.

Kento quickly contacted Wat. "Wat? Wat!" Wat came back. "Yes?" "I need a favour Wat." Wat, still on the providence gave a concerned look. "What might that be?" "I need the new artillery prototypes down near the village on the double!"

Wat was shocked to hear that Kento wanted prototype weapons. "Uhhhh Kento are you*radio sounds* sure you would like experimental weapons? They may fail on you." Kento shut his eyes and sighed "It's a necessary risk I'm afraid." "Yes sir." As Kento ended the transmission and the weapons were being sent down from space Ryloth army attack began on the village.

Kento's idea mode went off and his battle mode went on in his head as he took cover behind a small house. He activated his control band and gave orders to the droids.

"Get the civilians to safety in the old mines! Get droideka's here now." Kento loaded his blaster and took shots at the Ryloth force outside of his position. While the battle progressed a hooded figure watched from the large rock wall behind the village.

The man under a brown worn cloak simply watched as Twi'lek and droid fell dead to the ground. The man used the force to move a turned off light saber behind Kento and hit him with it. As Kento said "ouch" The figure retreated and ran. Kento looked around for who hit him with what he initially assumed to be a stone but to no avail.

What he did find was a light saber lying near his feet. He picked it up cautiously. "what is this doing here?" Just as Kento finished his sentence a flashback occurred where he struck Darth Sidious with a saber. "Arg! My head." Kento shook out of it. He decided to ignite it and after fiddling around with it, a long blue blade appeared. It breathed energy into Kento but not the energy a red saber gave him. No. this energy was calming and logical.

He felt a rush of knowledge on the fight at hand and started forseeing the enemy Twi'lek movements. Kento swung the saber at the air and each swing felt natural. Peeking out of cover he checked the fight. Twi'lek troops were defeating the droids and quickly advancing inside the village. Kento decided to accept the feeling the saber had given him and dash towards the enemy.

Clones and Twi'leks alike swarmed the streets. He started guiding his light saber through the clones and twi'leks armour and skin. Gracefully cutting down with soft but deadly strokes of his saber. Rolling the light saber across his wrist he stopped blaster bolts coming toward him and deflected them back at the enemy. After cutting through about seventy of the invading troops the republic force decided to retreat as they could not gain any ground. The republic troops simply ran for it as well as the Twi'leks.

As the bodies were cleared away and the villagers were brought to the providence class in the hangars of it to receive much needed warmth and food. As well as a safe haven from the fighting on the planet's surface. On the ground Kento's force at the village received the new artillery weapons and were putting them in position. Kento ordered his droids to ready the shell for test firing and he got the plain-jane "roger roger." The shell was loaded and a test shot was taken on old wooden boxes and the shot OBLITERATED them. Kento gave a smile. "Droid crew no. 5387 aim for the capital city." The droids recognized their command and responded with a "yes sir."

The gun used legs and started walking a bit forward and its cannon was raised very high up to take advantage of and shoot past the large rock wall separating the village from the open desert like plains leading to the capital.

The five guns he had gave an all clear signal and Kento ordered the bombardment. Large shots glowed in the sky and fell to the city giving off deadly explosions killing some civilians that were outdoors and clone guards.

After about ten volleys the transmission console was hailed. Kento and a tactical command droid responded. "who am I speaking to? This is a closed military transmission center." The holo image showed the obviously overweight ruler of the city with a somber look on his face. "I am ready to discuss terms….. please stop your artillery."

Kento knew he had a tight grip on the Twi'lek ruler's throat now. "Well now I would like the removal of the republic from this planet and new separatist planetary law and regulations. Also your people are to be fed and your city is to open an industrial park to assist our war effort and bring money into this planets economy. Am I making myself clear?" The ruler bowed his head in misery. "I agree." "The confederacy of independent systems thanks your co-operation."

The transmission was cut and Kento's communicator was full of droid forces saying the clones had surrendered all over the area! The battle of Ryloth was won! Kento jumped in the air "YEAH WE WON IT WE WON IT. BOOM IN YOUR LASER BURNT FACE REPUBLIC DOGS. SCORE ONE FOR THE CIS!"

Kento practically sprinted for the Holo-transmitter. He started a Link to Dooku. "This is Count Dooku. Is everything going to schedule with the attack on Ryloth?" Kento was so excited he was shaking. "As expected? NOPE WE TOOK IT 4 WEEKS AHEAD! The capital cities ruler was weak and I got him to surrender!"

Count Dooku had a happy look spread across his face. "Ahhh glad to hear it? Anything interesting happen in other terms?" Kento thought whether he should mention the light saber he had acquired but he decided to keep his mouth shut on this one. "Nothing else to report my lord."

Count Dooku was pleased. "Then we shall send in the rest of the army to clear any remaining cells of resistance and secure the planet. I have another task for you…"

And the return of this fanfic is here after quite a bit actually. So how was this one? Leave a review and have a nice day!


	12. Chapter 12

"what is your task my lord?." Count dooku gave a serious look on the holo communicator. "You are meeting a General who I hope you can work closely with." "oh?" Kento gave a look of concern. "Be careful around this general. I have trained him to be a skilled swordsman and an extremely upset type." Kento's look of concern was replaced with anxiety. "uhhh….. upset my lord?" Dooku's look of seriousness did NOT fade. He was not joking.

" The very….. shall we say….. hot tempered type. You are meeting him aboard a new vessel that just left Mintooine. Its currently in the Ryndilla system. You will go there at these co-ordinates" Kento memorized a series of numbers as it popped up. "Yes my lord I am on my way." The communication ended.

"Hey Droid!" The B1 droid jumped in fear. "uhhh yes sir?" "I need you to prep a transport to the ryndilla system at once!" The droid gave its Roger Roger and brought a ship with the co-ordinates planted inside of it. "thank you pal" The droid said "your welcome commander!" and walked off to tend to its duties. Kento boarded and took off.

During the auto pilot trip he decided to inspect the lightsaber he had found. "a weapon of the jedi huh?" He playfully stared swinging it while it was off. "feels nice to the hand." Kento ignited it and felt that rush of calm but deadly power. "WOAH! AWESOME!" The saber was like no other he had seen! It almost breathed power when it was ignited. "How is this possible?" He inspected it and at first it looked like a normal light saber but one detail was out of place. Its crystal was not blue like the blade shows. Its actually completely white. "interesting…."

Before any deeper investigation could start Kento arrived and was hailed from behind a large moon. He quickly hid the saber and answered the call. "this is commander Kento of the separatist movement, who is hailing?" There was no holo model of the caller but the voice came clear. "*coughing* this is general grievous, supreme commander of the droid army. We have been expecting you. Fly around the moon and we will guide you in from there." "Thank you general, it would be great to see you in person." Grievous laughs. "We shall see *coughs*" general grievous ended his side and Kento did as the general instructed.

As he seen the ship he was lead to he stared in awe. It was massive. HUGE. With a large semi glowing circle on its side, it seemed like a providence on steroids! He felt his ship be lead by the massive battleship into the hangar. As he landed he stepped out of his small transport to be met with a dark hallway with B2 battle droids on either side. Kento put on his game face and waited. Metal claws scraping the floor were heard approaching as Kento started getting nervous. As the thing approaching him entered the light it was a droid with almost a little too real eyes.

The thing looked down at him. "are you the one the count had sent?" Kento still found a bit of sarcasm to spare. "Apparently…." General grievous inspected Kento "you are the one from Ryloth huh? A bit FEEBLE if you ask me. "Kento felt very intimidated by grievous, just as everyone else that saw him. "well now… welcome aboard the malevolence, the strongest ship in the confederate navy and my personal ship." Kento bowed a bit "it's an honour sir." "Come with me."

The two boarded an elevator that took them to the bridge. "This is the ships bridge, it has a view of all around and allows us to watch those republic worms be crushed beneath our laser fire." "impressive general." Grievous caught a coughing fit, it sounded as if he was suffering. "Uhhh general are you ok?" General grievous was still coughing and waved it off as if saying its fine.

An alarm was tripped and showed a Venator and a couple Acclamators traveling through. "General! Venator and to Acclamators! Get the fighters ready!" "No need Kento!" Kento gave the most shocked look possible. "Huh?" General grievous just looked off to where the ships were going to stop. "watch my friend." The ships appeared right in front of the malevolence on schedule. A droid shouted "ION Cannon ready sir!" grievous shouted back in his raspy hoarse voice. "Fire you fool!" "shot out" a light flash went off near the glowing circle and a ring of electricity went over the ships and stopped them dead in their tracks. "FIRE THE LASER BATTERY!" "Roger Roger" a massive barrage of laser and missile fire went off towards the ships and utterly decimated the Venator's. Kento practicly shook in his boots. "what did you do?" "that is the beauty of this ship Kento, it has an ION Cannon that can stop any republic vessel and cut off its power leaving its shields down. Afterwards we blast them to their doom!" Kento looked back to the ships which are now scrapped completely. "Are there more of these super weapons?" General grievous joined him in gazing at the destroyed ships. "This is the only one for now, we are testing it currently." Kento looked in horror and funny enough, delight. The confederacy actually stands a chance against the republic with this weapon in space. This will most certainly give the confederacy a huge advantage…

Another chapter! How was it huh? We got to see grievous and the malevolence. I wonder what will happen next. (Hint, hint master Plo)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Growing concern**

(opens at Jedi temple in corusant) Master yoda seems troubled in his seat, as the council rambles on about what to do in the war Yoda seems too pre-occupied with his own thoughts. Mace noticed this and showed concern. "Master yoda, you do not seem well… can you tell us whats wrong." The council turned to him. "A disturbance in the force I have felt. A vision."

Yoda shut his eyes and he's very distraught. The council members looked to one another with a hint of fear. Master Kenobi asked "Master Yoda, did your vision involve the death of one of us?" master yoda nodded and Obi-wan Kenobi actually had a chill up his spine. "Who was it master?" Master yoda's ears dropped. "Forseen I have, awful things happening to master plo's ship." Master plo (who was on holo message) was in disbelief. He spoke for himself saying "Master yoda I sense no danger, we are only searching for a lost patrol fleet, there has been no sighting of anything wrong."

Master yoda still was distraught. "I for seen the separatists had something to do with this, go now, through the ryndilla system and go around Rishi moon and hyperspace back to the council as soon as you can." Master plo thought of the lost clones in the patrol fleet. "What of the clones who were aboard the lost vessels?" master yoda gave a sad expression. "Hold out, they must."

Master plo shut off his communicator and turned to the bridges window. "Admiral I want to return to coruscant on the double, I have just received contact with the council. Master yoda believes we are in immediate danger." The admiral replied, "Yes sir!"

the ship started to orient itself away but Plo koon's focus was interrupted by a clone screaming "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING!" Master Plo could only see the shadow but it was seemingly a separatist vessel. An extremely large one. "Commander raise shields and tell the other two Acclamators to do the same!" The clone on communications gave the warning signal and the acclamators raised shields. "we should be able to hold them-"

Master plo was cut off by the sight off a large circular ring of a huge ion cannon shot. "Everybody brace yourselves!" The shot covered the acclamators and the venators and cut off power completely. "Shields down sir!" After the commander had said that lasers began pouring off the ship and hitting HARD. Master plo brought his squad and launched a pod. A mere 6 seconds before the ship broke in thirds. "What do we do now sir?"

Master plo was still trying to figure out what happened. "Now we hope the republic knows we are out here." The clones with him gave a look of fear. "Calm yourselves gentleman, Fear will distort your perception of what is right and what is wrong." Master Plo noticed the ship was in view and gave a deep stare to it. "It's going to be a long wait."

Back at the council the Jedi had lost contact with master Plo just shortly after the destruction of his patrol group. Ki adi mundi gave a saddened look to the ground and Adi galla shed a tear. Mace was the one to continue speaking. "It seems as though master Yoda was right that Master Plo was in trouble. We have to send a search party to them-"

Master Windu was cut off from the sound of a holo communicator being activated. It was the chancellor. "Master Jedi, I have been informed one of the republic fleets has lost contact with us. Do any of you know what had happened to the Jedi on board?" Obi wan Kenobi approached the Holo communicator.

"Unfortunately he have no idea who or what made them go out of contact. We felt a disturbance in the force due to a large amount of death at once. We fear the worst im afraid." Chancellor Palpantine showed empathy. " I am terribly sorry of the loss, shouldn't you have a search party to check for him? I suggest Anakin." Master Windu and Master Kenobi looked at each other for a moment. Non verbally agreeing. They turned back to the Holo image. "We do think it's a good idea to investigate." Master Kenobi notably said. "The separatist's are probably up to something… I will contact Anakin."

Chancellor Palpatine said. "Splendid!" he gave his goodbyes and left. Master Kenobi turned on his communicator and contacted Anakin who was temporarily in the temple. "Anakin come in."

Below decks Anakin was just reading up on some Jedi and Sith history when he heard His old master call. "This is General Skywalker, who might I be speaking to?" A little giggle is heard from his communicator. "You don't have to get formal with me, I am no longer your master." Anakin smiled "Just reliving the old days." He listened to what Kenobi had said next. "Well I would love to chat with you but we have business, something happened to Master Plo and I need you to check it out." Anakin got a bit excited. "No problem at all Obi wan!" "And Anakin…." He gave a curious look. "Yes?"

Obi wan instructed him. "Do take your new padawan." Anakin looks over his shoulder "I will Obi wan, she's right behind me…"

And there's chapter 13. Trying a new thing where I show both sides instead of just the CIS. Did I do well? Please leave a review and have a nice day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Snips

"Hey master!" Anakin turns to greet his new padawan. "Hey there youngling!" Ahsoka gets frustrated. "I'm a padawan for your information sky guy." Anakin shoots a look of shock. "Ah! Snippy." They shrug each other off and go to meet obi-wan at the council. Entering with a happy and confident look Anakin didn't quite expect the news he was about to bear. "Greetings council members." Ahsoka just waved hi and listened intently. "We are here for our briefing." All of the masters heads are bowed down. Obi-wan peeked up. "Anakin we have lost contact with master plo and several patrol ships in the Ryndilla system. We think the seperatists are responsible." Anakin's composure was killed. "Im sorry to hear that. Do you know of exactly where you lost him?" Obiwan nodded "He was infront of a large red gas planet. Its unnamed so we don't have exact co-ordinates but its near the systems asteroid field. We need a small ship to have a look around." Anakin agreed. "We are okay to. Right snips?" Ahsoka did not like her nickname but of course couldn't punch him for it here. "Right." Anakin said goodbye and walked very quickly to the junky ship they took off christophsis. "What could have attacked master plo master?" Anakins head was still trying to process this. "I don't know. My guess is something big. He was in a cruiser." The two hyper spaced out to the system where he was out missing.

Back in the Malevolence Grievous and Kento were enjoying hot bevareges. "So a bomb had done this to you? Who is responsible!" Grievous cried out. "The Jedi!" Kento was at first about to hop out of his seat in anger but then he remembered how the Jedi were known. "Are you sure the Jedi have the capability emotionally to bomb you? I mean surely it sounds suspicious." Grievous still didn't let up "Count Dooku had found me! He rebuilt me and saved my life! He told me how a bomb was planted by the Jedi and he could stop it in time!" Kento was about to raise his opinion on his knowledge but his communicator went on. "Huh?" He allows the caller to come in. "This is Kento and General Grievous." A droid from communications spoke to them. "A small civilian class ship has been detected hyper spacing in but it went dark." Grievous shouted at the droid before Kento can make a peep. "Hunt it down you fools!" The droid obeyed and went offline. "You may want to treat the droids a bit better General." Grievous was upset at this. "But they are fools and they are expendable." Kento let up. "Fine…. Let's just return to the bridge." Grievous growled. "Agreed."

"We made it!" Anakin shut off uneeded power to make his vessel tough to detect. "Hey snips theres the red planet." Ahsoka seen it but something was wrong. "Master I thought the planet was passed the asteroids instead of in it." Anakin took a closer look at the asteroids. "Those arnt asteroids, they are debris from republic ships." Ahsoka covered her mouth as she saw clones dead and floating in the vacuum of space. "Could we hurry a bit master." Anakin felt her unbalance. "Calm down. Being a Jedi doesn't entail quick action all the time. I am sorry that they were killed but still we need to press on." Ahsoka nodded and indeed they moved on. Ahsoka was the first to notice it. "master look! I think one of our ships is okay!" The ship she sighted was much bigger than a venator. It had a silhouette against the bright red background of the gas planet. Anakin noticed it but he saw it wasn't in the shape of any republic vessel. "Ahsoka that is not one of our ships. We are going in for a quick look and then we are coming back, maybe even provoke it so we can see its weapon capability." Ahsoka was in disbelief. "Are you nuts? There's no way we can elude a capital ship!" Anakin noted the padawans remark. "Maybe out in the open, but look around. We are in a debris field." It was true, there was large wrecks of the Venator's floating about. "yah! But you can't just hyper space away there's too much junk!" Anakin gave his classic "don't worry look" and said "If only you seen me pod race" He goes in full throttle towards the large ship.

Back on board Grievous and Kento got the alert that a small ship was approaching fast. Of course the droid states the obvious "Sir the small ship is approaching aggressively." Grievous on his usual poor mood backhanded the droid. "Do you think I'm blind!?" The droid was put in the spotlight "Uhhh I don't know sir uhhh.." Grievous ignited a light saber "Uhh I mean no, no, not at all sir nope totally not blind." "Good now prime the cannon and fire a spread of lasers" "yes sir." The maw of laser cannons opened up on them. "Oh my" Kento remarked. The ship immediately turned around but the ION cannon was primed too quickly. "Fire ION cannon!" The circular ball of electricity came out and that little ship went at surprising speeds avoiding the debris and laser fire without so much as a scratch but the ION shot was closing in. Both the general and Kento were at the edge of their seat. It almost went over the ship but they got away. Kento upset hit his fist on the wall. "Darn it!" Grievous however threw the nearest battle droid angrily but Kento caught it. Take a breath general! I'm sure nobody would believe the scared crazy freight crew." Grievous bought Kento's logic. "I suppose but I have to tell the count that the vessel was seen!" Grievous scowled and walked to communications while Kento ordered weapons to be recharged. It's going to be a lengthy report….

It's the dawn of the dead fanfiction! Im back with guns blazing! Hope you like X3


End file.
